


Saying Yes

by lady_ragnell



Series: Pornathon Entries 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya's not having the best morning, but Gwaine turns it around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Yes

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the first week of summerpornathon 2012 (picture prompts, this particular picture being of a woman sitting in a window smoking a cigarette with a naked man standing in front of her, both of them smiling).

“Post-coital cigarette?”

Freya starts and looks up. Embarrassingly, she was too busy staring at her hands and chain-smoking to even realize he’d woken up, and there he is, propped up on his elbows and watching her with a smile that reminds her he’s being kind, that he knows her well enough to know she only smokes when she’s nervous. That’s enough to wring a smile out of her. “A few hours late for that. What are you doing up?”

“I’ve been cruelly abandoned.” Gwaine rolls out of bed, lazy as a lion in the morning and unself-consciously naked. She’s half-dressed, a camisole and pants and one of his shirts unbuttoned over it, because she’s never been one to strut about naked, even in her own flat. “You okay?”

“Fine. I promise.” He wanders over to her and she exhales to clear the smoke before he kisses her, tasting of morning and soured wine and the smoke from her mouth. That puts her on firmer ground, as he must have intended, and she spreads her legs to let him walk in closer, cigarette going to ash as she holds it away from them. “Really, go back to bed. It’s Saturday, we don’t need to be up for hours.”

“Exactly, we don’t. So you can come back to bed.” He pouts, which should by all rights look ridiculous but by some mysterious alchemy manages not to be, and Freya fakes a put-upon sigh before stubbing her cigarette out on the windowsill.

Gwaine takes that as full capitulation and lifts her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist or fall. “What are you _doing_?” she asks, grin breaking out despite herself.

“Practicing,” he says with a wink, and for an instant she’s breathless with panic and not with laughter, but it goes away before she has to examine it, and he dumps her on the bed with a creak of springs and a lascivious wiggle of his eyebrows, settling her at the edge, where her feet would reach the floor if her legs were longer. Freya laughs, as she’s meant to, and he kneels to scrape his teeth at her hip and ease her panties off.

When he’s done, Gwaine stays down there, and Freya shivers with anticipation, parting her thighs. She knows what comes next, and sure enough, there’s his stubble scraping her thighs, his tongue sliding into her slit, his hands coming up to grab her hips. It’s a well-known feeling with a new edge to it this morning, like he’s caught her worry or has some of his own, and he sucks hard on her clit and is sloppy with his tongue inside her, making muffled noises whenever she grabs for his hair or bucks into his mouth.

Freya comes, as she always does, gasping for air, drowning in the orgasm. It takes her a minute to come back from it, and when she does, she’s surprised he hasn’t come up the bed to kiss her while they figure out how to get him off. She looks, and there he is, still on the floor and looking up at her. She winces and props herself up on her elbows. “I’m kneeling,” he offers. “I could ask again, and you can give a different answer this time. I won’t mind, nothing will change.”

“I’ll just …” She takes a deep, shuddering breath, thinks of all the reasons to say no in the light or morning and then thinks of saying _yes, yes, God, of course_ in giddy delight in the dark with him kissing her palm. “I’ll just give you the same answer all over again.”

A smile breaks across his face, and Freya feels steady, remembers she isn’t the only one terrified of this even if they both want it too. She sits up and holds out her left hand, and Gwaine takes it, brushes a kiss across the claddagh ring he moved from her right hand to her left when she said yes. “I think,” he says, grinning up at her wicked and happy, “I might ask again just to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” she says, and he tackles her back into the bed, kissing her and kissing her until she forgets she ever had doubts at all.


End file.
